Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a phosphate-free detergent which is particularly suitable for the washing of heavily soiled working apparel, for example soiled with mineral oil, and which does not generate troublesome quantities of foam when used in automatic washing machines. The detergent according to the invention is intended to foam only negligibly both in the main wash cycle and in the final rinse cycle, even under particularly critical conditions, i.e. even where it is used in softened water normally used in institutional laundries, so that no stoppage occurs in the automatic machines used in such laundries.